1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical instrument reeds and more particularly pertains to a new musical instrument reed enhancing device for enhancing the operability of a reed of a musical instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of musical instrument reeds is known in the prior art. More specifically, musical instrument reeds heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,069,784; U.S. Pat. No. 1,757,871; U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,821; U.S. Pat. No. 2,022,736; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 367,074; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 277,967.
In these respects, the musical instrument reed enhancing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enhancing the operability of a reed of a musical instrument.